


I'll always be here

by harrynlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dominant Harry, Fluff, M/M, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, idek, larry fluff, overprotective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrynlouis/pseuds/harrynlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at the start of 2014 but I tried to improve it a bit (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll always be here

The boys were still doing lots of concerts and touring nearly everywhere. Louis ended awake most of the night because of the heavy rain that was pounding on his hotel's window, he thought it was going to end up shattering. 

When Paul woke the boys up stupidly early for no reason the next morning (for gods sakes the concert wasn't until the evening) he was tired to say the least. He slowly dragged himself out of the white fluffy bed and began to get ready at the speed of a snail trudging around the hotel room half asleep.

After he made him look half decent, he went down to join breakfast with the other lads. "Looking a bit rough Lou, you feeling alright?" Liam asked him with concern. Thanks Liam. 

"Yeah mate, just didn't sleep well last night, nothing to worry about." Harry looked arcoss at his tired boyfriend and rubbed a comforting hand on his thigh under the table. He hated having to stay in separate hotel rooms, he missed cuddling his Louis.

Louis was half asleep through the entire day. He felt as if he was just floating through a dream world. He only got about 2 hours sleep (he guesses) and just wants to sleep for 283738 years.

After a long day of writing songs and recording in the studio, the boys were driven to the arena to get ready for the sound check. During the journey Louis tried to drift back sleep but he could never sleep in moving cars, even as a child. Harry could see how stressed he was and put his arm over Louis' shoulders to relax him.

The lads spent about an hour doing the sound check. Louis kept missing his cue or messed up the words because all he wanted to do was sleep. No matter how many sugars he had in his cup of tea it made no difference to his proformamce.

He spend the next two hours hanging around backstage, then suddenly getting rushed frantically everywhere by different members of staff and stylists. 

When they were told they were on in 5, Louis slapped himself in the face, literally. Anything to try to feel more awake aye? He could hear the screaming fans as the intro music began to play for the first song and everyone scrambled to their places before the lights came on. Somehow Louis managed to find his place, also manage to sing the first half of the concert with only a few minor mistakes he hoped no one noticed.

He felt awkward, as he could feel Harry looking over at him every few minutes, wishing he'd stop it. Louis hated people starring at him, even Harry, it makes him feel self conscious.They had a 15 minute break, where Lou spent his time going to the toilet (he was regretting drinking so much tea) and splashing his face with cold water in the sink.

As soon as he returned backstage he saw a anxious Harry stride towards him with his lanky legs straight away and hug him. "Lou you look really pale, are you still tired? we can talk to the managers and let you miss the second half if you don't feel up to it." Louis smiled at the concern of his boyfriend.

"I'm tired but I'll be okay to get through the last hour Haz."

"Only if your sure Boo." Harry mumbled into Louis' hair. 

"BACK ON STAGE IN 2!" Someone yelled in the distance. "DON'T TURN THE LIGHTS ON UNTILL HARRY AND LOUIS ARE SEPERATED!" A member of the managment team screeched. The pair walked onto the stage again holding hands; earning dirty glares from their management team. Realising their mistake, they quickly split apart sadly before the lights turned on again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After four songs Louis began to feel really wobbly, he had no energy at all. His focus was to sing the best he could, get off stage and go to sleep. He made the mistake of going too close to the edge of the stage, the next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a shooting pain in his left leg. It hurt. Really bad. 

Louis felt embarrassed as it is, he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. He quickly hobbled back up the steps to the stage ignoring his throbbing leg. "Sorry everyone! Just a little clumsy today, thats all!" He tried to joke it off, Louis could see Harry's eyes glued to him as he tried to carry on with the rest of the show without limping or embarrassing himself again.

When the show was over the boys were taking off their mics and getting bottles of water. Niall looked at Louis leg. "Lou, seriously you need to get that checked out its making you limp."

This gained Harry's attention and Lou groaned. "MY LEG IS FINE OKAY JUST DROP IT. He snapped back, he was pissed about his leg anyway, he didn't need Niall pointing that out."

"Louis come here." Harry said sternly reaching out for his hand.

"NO I'M FINE LEAVE ME ALONE." Louis yelled taking a step (shuffle) back.

Harry glared at Louis and dragged his arm to pull him away from everyone as people started starring. "Lou cut this out! I know your tired and hurt, it doesn't mean you can take it out on me and Niall okay?!" And with that Harry kissed Louis dirtily up against the wall, grinding their crotches together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening at the hotel Louis' knee was puffing up a lot. "Louis I don't care what you say. We're going to the hospital to get that looked at!" 

"Harry it doesn't hurt I promise you."

A few arguments and disagreements later, Louis was sitting on a bench in front of a doctor at the hospital sending Harry Icey glares and pouting.

"Well, Mr Tomlinson. From the X-rays it seems that you have ripped one of your ligaments behind your left knee. There's not much we can do other then painkillers, crutches for a few weeks and resting when possible."

The doctor gave everything to Louis and him and Harry left the hospital an hour later. "See Louis! I told you, but you never listen do you?" 

"Harry i'm older than you I think I could of handled it myself."

"Is this what its about? Just because your older huh? That makes no difference what so ever. I'm still gonna be here for you Louis, no matter what happens. You need to learn how to be looked after every once in a while." Louis replied with a short grunt as he struggled to get into the car with the stupid crutches getting in the way. 

Once they arrived back to the hotel, Harry made sure that Louis did nothing at all. Harry cooked dinner. Harry cleaned up. Harry helped Louis get changed. When ever Louis tried to do something for himself such as get the TV remote from across the room by hopping, he got an angry Harry come charging in, picking Lou up, putting him on the sofa and passing him the remote.

Harry continued to do this for at least a week, always keeping an eye on his Louis. Lou had to admit he did enjoy all this extra attention although he got stressed at times. 

But Louis knew that Harry would always be there for him, through anything.


End file.
